


On the Oragin and Stability of the Material Plane

by Ryan Smith (rasmith121)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 14:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasmith121/pseuds/Ryan%20Smith
Summary: I was going for just a little "Insane Rambling" with nuggets of truth scattered about.





	On the Oragin and Stability of the Material Plane

by Dralr, Servant of the Night Mother

The world of Toril was not wrought by god nor titan as a smith may fashion a sword, no, it was birthed from the multiplane a fledgling thing, rough and unwhole and new. It was not by any hand but the changing cosmos. And it would be begun and ended again and again, a cycle of destruction and renewal that would never be suitable for life.

But the Night Mother brought death and life to it. Dendar bit into that wild fey place and with a mighty tug, pulled it to brush against the young Toril, shoulder to shoulder. With her tail she beckoned that fel shadow place, for it needed no violent persuasion. Where there was life and light, it followed.

With these new forces acting on the turbulent world, pushing against one another in their struggles, a balance was found. Toril was the crux of many forces, but the cycle of destruction and renewal was stalled. Floods, volcanoes, earthquakes, tornadoes; all pale in comparison to the world-sundering of the before time. Her labor did not construct the world, rather it created conditions which over time allowed Toril to construct itself.

But the Night Mother's labor was not of love. She hungers eternal, and Toril is her garden. Were you to uproot a turnip to have it protest its consumption, would you heed it? Nay, our will means naught to the Night Mother, so she has hungered eternally, and in our world's consumption she may finally be sated.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my DnD game and. . . it's kind of good tbh. Figured I'd share. Tomb of Annihilation is a pretty good start for a campaign since it's got lots of good hooks to follow up on once the lich's plan is foiled.


End file.
